Gallery talk:I, Brobot
Notes I like the layout, but I tweaked it a little bit to give the title card a little bit more readability. Also made a link to the episode at the top of the page. If we like this format of the naming rather than I, Brobot/Gallery, then I will make a request to Wikia to add a new namespace - Gallery, to make it behave like it should. That way instead of this page being Talk:Gallery:I, Brobot, it will be Gallery talk:I, Brobot like the user pages. —Topher 06:43, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :You know, I would suggest, in stead of making this into a Gallery page, we should change it to a category one, since we are using the image link to bring people here. --SuperFlash101 14:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) The benefit to making this a gallery page versus linking to a category is that you can break up the content and use captions on the images. You don't have any control over any of that just by linking to an image category. I don't think the image link template has to link to a category. (On a side note, all these images should go into Category:Images from I, Brobot) —Topher 15:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::The new size of the title card makes it look better. Should have remembered about setting the px size. I will probably look at adding a gallery to Are You My Mummy? next, so if we can make a decision about using separate Gallery pages, that will let me know where to set the pictures. — RRabbit42 08:16, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm working on a different system here: User:SuperFlash101/Gallery:I, Brobot. My problem with this is that it will shorten the length of the page by at least a dozen kilobytes, and that's not good. The length of the page is what made me the realize the amazingness of it. And, RRabbit, hope you don't mind, I fixed the position of your post. --SuperFlash101 14:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I tried moving the gallery around on the main article page and I think it works okay to have it underneath the summary, but above the "Songs" heading. I do, however, still like the separate gallery pages better. Also, if we keep it separate, there's the ability to put even more images into the gallery than if we left it with the main article. It would be too long if you added too many more images. —Topher 23:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I've got some more pictures for Rollercoaster. I'm going to switch it over to the separate Gallery page. — RRabbit42 04:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Delete Should we redirect this page to 404 since we have the gallery on the main page of I, Brobot? :No. We have these galleries, it's a part of the wiki that we have decided upon. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::As more gets added to an episode page, the more pictures we will be adding. The gallery section takes up a lot of space, so by moving it off to a separate page, we can add as many as we want without making the page excessively long. The other reason for a separate gallery page is that we were starting to lose sight of the info at the bottom of the page, such as the credits and the browser box to the other episodes. ::I haven't done as much with this system yet as I wanted to because in the past couple of months, I've spent more time fixing bad changes by anonymous IP users than working on new content. Now that this has subsided by use of some blocks, I can go back to working on what I need to, such as the additional Rollercoaster pictures. — RRabbit42 14:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC)